Two Hates Equals Love
by Kyoto-chan
Summary: [Enzan x Yaito] She hated him, yet she loved him. He hated her guts. Or so we think! So, what does two hates make? Nothing but utter chaos and emotional confusion! [Chaud x Yai]


Two Hates Equals Love

by Kyoto-chan

A/N: ... ... ...o.o; What? Why are you staring at me like that?? Oh, it must be that 'Yaito x Enzan' pairing I said in the summary, right...? -sweatdrop-What? Okay, I admit it! After Episodes 20 and 21 (which in the U.S., we only got to see a part of both episodes, ebil KidsWB) I started liking Ayanokouji Yaito and Ijuuin Enzan together...-sweatdrop- Stop staring at me!! x.x Meep. I'll just shut up and get with the program.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Rockman.EXE. 'Nuff said.**

_Summary: She hated him, yet she loved him. He hated her guts. (Or so we think!) So, what do two hates and one love equals? Nothing but emotional confusion!_

Key:

Do you **actually** think I'm not as lazy enough to type in a key? -sees the people nodding-o.o;I was expecting you to shake your heads...bleh.

**Emphasis**

_'Thoughts'_

"Talking"

(A/N: Me!)

_"Japanese Phrase"_--"Translation"

----End Authoress Transmission----

A girl with blond braided pigtails sat up on the rocks of the coast, looking out at the ocean at night.

_'It looks so peaceful...'_ she thought to herself, smiling.

She sighed, and blinked. At least her father let her out for a midnight walk. That way, she would be able to experience what fate had stored for her. She sighed again, and started talking to herself.

"Now now, Ayanokouji Yaito...don't even **think** about him!" she commanded herself, but found herself unable to obey.

Yaito couldn't deny it. She was in **love** with someone (someone whom she was really shorter than before, but somehow got up to his shoulder recently), but...hated him at the same time. He was so cruel to her, but...she couldn't help think he had a barrier up, and acted cold so he wouldn't let feelings get in the way of what he called "business." But she wanted to break through that barrier, and unlock the true person inside of him. Who was he? None other than Yaito-chan's business rival...

_'Ijuuin Enzan...'_ she thought to herself, thinking about just the way he looked.

She had to admit, he was cold towards her, but remembered what happened in the elevator once. He helped her out, but lost some of his chips in the making.

_'Big hero guy. That's Ijuuin Enzan, all right.'_ Yaito thought to herself, humorously.

"Hmmph. Big forehead, out here at night." said a familiar voice.

Yaito glared at the owner of the voice, and said coolly, "Ijuuin-san. I see you're still emotionless as usual."

He answered her own joke, and said, _"Hai._"--"Yes." "And I see you haven't changed either, big forehead."

Yaito's left eye twitched, and she said, "Alright, enough with the name calling! We should be able to call each other by our first names, by now, judging from the time we've known each other! And I don't care if you don't agree!"

"Fine, I'll let you call me Enzan, and **only** Enzan."

"Okay, you can only call me Yaito, then, **Enzan**."

Yaito was getting cold against him again, but she had a hope that she got through that huge firewall by a small layer.

But as a bitterly cold gust of wind blew against the both of them, Yaito whispered while wrapping herself in her own two arms, _"Itai! Samui desu!"_--"Ow! It's cold!"

Enzan glanced over at Yaito, and said, _"Nani? Daijibou?"_--"What is it? Are you alright?" (A/N: According to my records, _nani?_ can also mean 'What's wrong?'.)

_"Daijibou, Enzan."_--"I'm alright, Enzan."

_'Phase One--complete.'_ Yaito said mentally, noticing that Enzan had actually asked her if she was okay.

Enzan shrugged, and started to walk off to another end of the coast. Yaito didn't want him to leave yet, so she yelled out to him.

_"Chotto matte kudasai, Enzan!"_--"Please wait for a minute, Enzan!"

_"Nan?"_--"What?" (A/N: I believe _nan_ means 'what', but not too sure of that. Please correct me if I'm wrong...)

"Enzan...I have to tell you something!"

_"Nani?"_--"What is it?"

Yaito blushed, and said, _"Enzan...ai--ai--aishiteru!"_--"Enzan...I-I-I love you!"

Enzan groaned, and thought to himself, _"You have **got** to be kidding me."_

"You're kidding, aren't you?"

Yaito replied, "If I was, would I stutter?"

_"Iie. _Of course not."--"No. Of course not."

With that, Enzan, placed a kiss on the very tip of her nose. He then turned around, walking off again, his hands in his pockets.

Yaito was just shocked, and stammered, placing her index and middle fingers on the tip of her nose, "E-E-Enzan...?"

But her mind was screaming out, _'N-N-NE?!'_--_'H-H-HUH?!'_

-----OWARI-----

A/N: Teh fluffiness! HIDE ME! Rawr. Okay, so that was my attempt at a Rockman.EXE fic. Kill me--kill me NOW! x.x; Too fluffy. And short. Hey, I updated TR a few days ago, at least, right? ...I just had to write a one-shot, okay?! I saw this awesome screenshot of the opening theme for Rockman.EXE Stream...and it was Netto/Meiru...but I couldn't help writing Enzan/Yaito! (They were standing **so** close to each other in the last scene...it would've been shippy enough if Anetta wasn't behind Enzan... . ) n.n; Please kill me...

Anywho, R&R! Nope, this time the flames don't get fed to Fiery, but is given to Kenichi Hino, to power up his Navi! -grins- R&R! Thanks fer reading! Please don't flame harshly, please don't flame harshly, PLEASE DON'T FLAME HARSHLY!! -crosses fingers-

(One note--when I first wrote this, it was a bit longer. Then, with the unrelated and OOC stuff, I chopped it out. I still think Enzan has a soft side that he's hiding. That was shown in this one-shot.)


End file.
